A Little Sherlock
by GraceGummy
Summary: Bondlock Q/Molly Johnlock implied
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Author Note: Please review and tell me if I have any mistakes. Thanks!

"I told you to leave me alone."

Sherlock burst through the double doors of the mortuary, long coat billowing out behind him. He pulled off his gloves and threw them on the table next to the microscope that he was settling down at. A slightly smaller version of Sherlock was trailing behind and was left standing a few feet away from Sherlock. He had thick retro glasses on and he was wearing black trousers, a light blue button-down shirt and a navy sweater vest underneath his beige trenchcoat. His hair was exactly like Sherlock's.

Molly pulled the sheet over the body she was working on, disposed of her latex gloves, and approached Sherlock.

"Hello Sherlock," she said timidly. "Anything I can get you today?"

"No Molly, just leave me alone. I need to do some important work," he said testily.

"Okay." She started to turn away when she saw the other man standing there. "Oh, hello," she greeted him with a smile. "I'm afraid I don't know you. Friend of Sherlock's?"

"No," he said, stepping forward, "his brother."

"Oh. So then you must be Mycroft, correct?"

He chuckled. "No, that would be our eldest. I'm the youngest of the family. My name's Asa. And yours?"

"Molly Hooper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Asa." They shook hands then there was a moment of silence. "Well," Molly said, "I must be getting back to my work. If you need anything, Sherlock, let me know."

"Get this buffoon away from me, Dr. Hooper," Sherlock barked.

Asa gave a tense smile and said, "All right, all right, I'm leaving. Just to warn you I'll be at your flat with John. If you do remember I don't have anywhere to stay currently."

"You should have just asked Mycroft to fix you up with something."

"We haven't spoken in five years, Sherlock. That would be one hell of a way to start a long-anticipated conversation."

"You know," Molly interjected, "I still live with my mum in her flat. It's okay not to be able to live on your own."

Sherlock groaned and Asa glared at him. Turning to Molly with a smile, Asa said,

"Well, um, I actually had to quit my small house in Kent to be able to move closer to my new job. I just haven't found a flat yet."

"Oh." Molly blushed and turned away, back towards the body she was working on.

"Well, Sherlock, I'll be off then. See you in a bit?" Sherlock did not answer. "Right then. It was nice meeting you Dr. Hooper."

Asa Holmes left the mortuary and left Sherlock and Molly in silence. They passed the day together, Sherlock at his microscope doing various tests, Molly performing autopsies and checking each body off her list. At the end of the day, as Molly was cleaning up and finishing some autopsy reports, Sherlock stiffly rose from his microscope after not having moved an inch all day. He put on his gloves and coat and left the mortuary without saying a word. Molly watched him leave, admiring his graceful form and how his coat accentuated his movement. Pulling herself out of her reverie, she filed away the papers and went to the locker room in the back to hang up her lab coat and gather her purse. She turned the lights off and left the cold room, walking through the hospital to the front where she hailed a cab. _I know it's expensive, _she thought, _but I can indulge just this once. It's been a long day. _

The cab took her back to her mother's flat. As soon as she stepped inside the door, Molly Hooper went straight to her bedroom, shed her clothes and walked to the bathroom where she made a hot, soothing bath for herself. As the water was filling the tub, she went to the door, called out for her mum. No one answered which meant she was already sleeping. Grateful for this, Molly left the bathroom without bothering to put a towel on and went to the kitchen. She took out a bottle of her favorite brandy and poured a small amount into a cup. Then she took that, and the bottle, with her back to the bathroom. She submerged herself in the water, and closed her eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. Molly felt she had had too much brandy because she was beginning to feel a little woozy.

"Never could keep my liquor," she muttered to herself.

Slowly getting out of the tub, she let the water drain and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to her bedroom, leaning against walls for support. Without bothering to get dressed, Molly collapsed on top of her bed and promptly fell asleep.

Asa Holmes returned to 221B Baker Street after following Sherlock to the mortuary. Mrs. Hudson was kind enough to let him in, saying,

"Next time, dear, carry a key. I'm not your porter."

Asa had thanked her and practically ran up to the flat, somewhat intimidated by the old lady's serious look. John had welcomed him into the flat the week before when he had moved in. The old soldier was nice enough to set up a camp bed in the living room for Asa; his suitcase was still mostly packed, but the youngest Holmes brother did not want to take space in John or Sherlock's closets.

John was out that day meeting a friend for lunch, so Asa had the flat to himself for a few hours. Taking advantage of this, he opened up his laptop and connected it to one of the five extra monitors in his possession. It was his favorite one since he had bought it right after university; it had many scratches on the surface, but nothing to detract from the monitor's "tech-appeal" as Asa called it. He had even named it Cindy so that he wouldn't have to lie about being with a Cindy all night to his university friends.

He set this up on the floor and laid down in front of his computer, putting a pillow underneath his elbows for cushioning against the hard surface. He typed in his passcodes and logged onto the MI-6 network. Asa worked relentlessly on new code for the security system, trying to fix what had been bypassed only a few days before when he was on his first real day at work. The skinny man pounded away on his keyboard, turning his head to the second monitor to look at the innards of the MI-6 security system then turning back to his laptop screen to fix the code accordingly.

The flat door slammed shut. There were the footsteps of two people just walking in, not talking but vigorously making out. _They don't see me behind this couch,_ Asa thought. He decided to make a move and stand up, minimizing the windows on his screens. John and his blonde-haired friend that happened to be a girl stopped what they were doing and turned around at the sound of Asa clearing his throat. The girl blushed and John smoothed his jumper down and stepped forward.

"Asa," he said nervously, "I thought you and Sherlock were going out."

"Family outings were never his thing," Asa replied smoothly.

"Right then. Well, this is Angie. Angie, this is Asa Holmes, Sherlock's little brother."

Angie nodded and smiled at him. John stepped forward and asked, "Asa, can I have a word with you in the kitchen? We'll be right back Angie."

John took Asa's upper arm and steered him into the small kitchen, leaving Angie standing awkwardly by the door. He sat the young Holmes in a kitchen chair and settled across from him.

"Asa," he started gently, "um, really, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you. Sherlock doesn't do family outings," he replied indignantly.

"Well, that's not my problem, is it? Generally when I meet someone for lunch I like to have the flat empty just in case things go well. Now, it's true that I've never had to worry about that with Sherlock since he's usually gone or doesn't notice when he's here-"

"He notices."

"What?"

"He always notices. He just doesn't let on. Anyway, continue."

"Right, well, I can see with you that I need to explain that the flat is generally unused during the day and I would appreciate it if you could keep it that way."

"Sorry. I will definitely work on that. Thanks for the chat."

Asa stood up and returned to his computer. John followed him and before Asa sat he was stopped by John's strong grip on his arm.

"Asa, I need you to leave now."

"No, John, it's okay, we can do this another time," Angie piped up. "You don't have to leave Mr. Holmes. I'll be getting along then. We'll meet later, okay John?"

Without waiting for a reply, Angie left the flat. As soon as she left, John exhaled angrily and shoved Asa aside, making his way to his arm chair. There he sat, watching Asa for a while. The techie lay down before his computer once more but moved himself so that John couldn't see what he was doing.

"Oh God, you better not be watching porn," John moaned.

"I'm not John, don't worry," Asa replied, preoccupied with his code.

They fell silent. Eventually John fell asleep in his chair, listening to the rhythmic sounds of Asa's typing. When Sherlock arrived, Asa was sleeping on the floor and John had moved to the couch to sleep. Sherlock removed his outerwear and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. He crouched beside his brother to look at his screens. Seeing there was important government things pulled up, he took the time to minimize everything and make the screens appear blank so that John wouldn't know what he was working on if he woke up that night.

Sherlock stood back up and settled into his own chair. He steepled his fingers under his chin and entered his mind palace; just that act of thinking calmed him down. He stayed like this the whole night through, thinking of his case and his tests he performed earlier that day. _I must go back there tomorrow, _he thought. _There is one thing I must check up on. John will go with me. _

Suddenly there was a shrill ring, causing John to stir but Asa to fly awake with a shout. Asa began to dash to his suitcase before he was fully standing; he fell flat on his face, his glasses flying across the room. Ignoring this he tried again and made it. He located his phone and turned it on.

"Bond?" he said into it with a worried tone. "I can't get over there in time, but I'll see what I can do from here. Hold on, Bond, don't hang up."

He set the phone down on the coffee table and yelled,

"Sherlock! Get my other monitors in here, now!"

Disturbed from his reverie, Sherlock got up and complied with his brother's order. With two monitors under each arm, Sherlock brought the remaining four to his brother and set them on the ground. Asa rearranged them in his preffered order and brought up several windows onto the screens. He pulled up CCTV feeds from around the city. Sherlock brought him his phone. With a nod of thanks, Asa took it and held it to his ear.

"Bond, are you there? Where in the city are you?" He was given the location and he searched for it. "Let me find you. Got you. What do you need? Hold on, I'm getting his file. Launching facial recognition software… and got him. He's heading east thirty degrees to your left along the sidewalk. Follow him. He's going into a shop. Wait a moment. There's a fire escape on that building and a back exit. Go around through that little alley and wait outside."

Asa worked furiously to find some CCTV feed that would allow him to see the back of the building. He found it just as Bond was chasing a man up the fire escape. Asa could do nothing at this point, so he sat back and watched. He got his wits about him then and he hung up on Bond only to phone headquarters.

"M? This is Q. 007 is in a bit of a situation. He may need help getting out of it. Yes, right now he's chasing a man on top of a building. No I can't do anything about it! I don't control his body, do I? I agree it would be nice if I did. Well, just get someone out there. There's only so much I can do from here. Yes, I am helping him as much as possible. Yes M." He hung up and pulled up a window of code. It was the new security system that he was working on. Occasionally he looked up and adjusted his CCTV feed so he had a constant eye on Bond.

Finally he noticed the room was eerily silent. He looked around himself only to find Sherlock mouthing something at John who was staring, open-mouthed at Asa. As soon as John saw Asa staring back he quickly looked away. Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh.

"For God's sake, John, it's not like my little brother could kill you! Look at him!" Sherlock said this and got up, exasperated at his flat-mate.

"Who the hell do you work for?" John demanded of Asa, approaching him steadily.

"Sherlock, get your boyfriend under control. I'm not in the mood for this kind of conversation," Asa commanded, retreating into his mask of bravado.

"For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!"

John threw his hands into the air and walked away, blowing out an obscene amount of air. Sherlock approached his friend and put his hand on his back. John threw it off. Then, taking his handgun from his belt he opened fire on the wall. Alarmed, Sherlock calmly walked to John and said,

"John, put the gun down. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?"

Lowering his arm, John looked Sherlock in the eyes, anguish written all over his face. Sherlock took the gun from his relaxed hand and tossed it to Asa behind him who just barely caught it.

"Now John, sit on the couch and we'll explain everything to you when it's all over, okay? Just lie down and go back to sleep," Sherlock assured his friend. He pushed John back onto the couch and laid a hand on his chest, forcing him to stay lying down. "Now close your eyes. Good John. Relax, take a few deep breaths."

Sherlock made sure his friend was settled down enough before going back to his brother. Asa gave him a sidelong glance.

"What?" Sherlock inquired.

"Definitely not gay," Asa answered sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if I have any mistakes! Enjoy!

The next day only John had gotten a good night's sleep in 221B. Sherlock had stayed up with Asa, despite his efforts to get his older brother out of his hair. Sherlock claimed to have an interest in the workings of Asa's new job, but Asa knew he was only spying on him to see if Mycroft was remotely involved.

The sunlight streamed through the gaps in the drawn curtains, blinding Sherlock and Asa, but just kissing John's face to make him wake up. The man in the jumper stretched his arms and yawned. He opened his eyes and squinted. Sherlock looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning John," he greeted.

"Sherlock, Asa," John replied, slurring their names a little as he stood. Then the events of the previous night came back to him. An expression of surprise took over his face.

"I see you remember last night," Sherlock said calmly. "Are you ready for that story?"

"Hold on boys. Let me get my cup of tea first."

John went to the kitchen and set about making his tea. Five minutes later and he was sitting in his arm chair, sipping his hot cup of mint tea to wake him up. Sherlock was sitting opposite him with Asa in between the two on the floor next to his computer. Setting his tea aside, John leaned forward and stared directly into Asa's eyes.

"So, _Asa,_ if that is your name, who do you work for?" John questioned.

"I work for MI-6, Q Branch," Asa replied.

"He is the Q Branch," Sherlock corrected. "Stop trying to be modest, Asa."

"What is the Q Branch?" John asked.

"That I can't tell you, but I'm sure you got a fine display of what it is last night, so no need to question me further there."

"Right. Well, um, who's Bond?"

"Nice try, John. Anything else that isn't so probing?"

"No."

"Great!" Sherlock interjected. "Then John and I will be off to Bart's then. I need his help with something. Hopefully Molly will be there to let us in."

"Can I go with you?" Asa asked.

"That's the problem with little brothers, John, they always need to bother you."

"Could I, Sherlock?"

"Fine. Just don't get in the way. I know that you have an important job, but mine requires more intellectual skill."

Sherlock bustled past the inhabitants of 221B and put on his outerwear, turning his coat collars up. John put on his own jacket and followed Sherlock out of the flat. Asa quickly located his own coat, put it on, grabbed his laptop and scurried after the two men. He caught up to them just as they were stepping into a cab; he squeezed in next to John and shut the door, accidentally catching his coat. Ignoring it, Asa settled in. The cab drove off to Bart's, a piece of a beige trenchcoat flapping in the breeze.

Molly was late for work. She had ignored her alarm and finally woke up thirty minutes late. After performing her morning routine she ended up being an hour behind schedule. Not caring what she wore, Molly rapidly clothed herself and stepped out, not bothering to stop for breakfast. She got on the tube. It dropped her off at the closest station to Bart's and she walked the rest of the distance there.

The young doctor set herself up for work in her mortuary, thankful none of her coworkers noticed her walking in late. She grabbed the list of bodies to look over and went to them straight away. Her first client was a middle aged man who had died from unknown causes in the middle of the night. Molly was preparing to cut into him when Sherlock burst in through the doors, John and Asa trailing behind him. Caught off guard, Molly didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock?" she asked. This was rather unlike herself to question that great man.

"An experiment. Keep Asa out of trouble, will you? I need John here to think with me."

Sherlock explained this rather testily as he strode to his microscope again. He took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. He rummaged through microscope slides until he found the ones he needed to go over once more. John sat down next to him and began to bring out petri dishes for the man to work with. Sherlock accepted his help without a word and continued working.

In the meantime Asa was looking around for a suitable workspace to set up his computer. He found a clear lab table and pulled up a stool after setting his laptop on the space. Molly noticed this and rushed over to him.

"No, you can't put that there, Asa. This isn't a workspace for people. I need to put bodies on that table," Molly told him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hooper, I'll move right away," Asa said, picking up his things.

"You can call me Molly." The pathologist blushed a little as Asa's eyes bore into her own.

"All right, Molly. Where can I go then?"

"I'd prefer if you'd work in the café, to be perfectly honest. It's enough having one Holmes in here. I'd like to keep the levels down, if you don't mind."

Asa smiled. "Certainly. I'll be off then. Get me if Sherlock is being a dick, will you?"

"Sure."

Molly looked him over as he left the room, eyes lingering on his bum. She snapped herself out of her contemplation of him and turned back to her work. An hour passed and Molly was just sewing up the first of her bodies when the mortuary doors opened and Asa walked in. Sherlock was still at work with John, quietly talking to him when the occasion called for it. As his brother came in, Sherlock looked up and groaned.

"Asa, what do you want now?" he asked.

"I'm just checking to see what you're all doing. I didn't think we'd be here this long," he answered.

"Well, this is what I do. This is my work. If you can't handle it then return to your own work and leave us alone."

"Sherlock, no need to be so harsh," John piped up.

"What's it matter to you, John? He's only my brother."

"That doesn't mean you have to be such a dick."

The crime solving pair began to enter into a lengthy argument on familial relationships. Asa attempted to get into it by getting closer to them, but Sherlock just dismissed him with a wave of his hand. It was not unusual for the two to argue like this, but Asa did not know that. Molly, feeling bad for the youngest Holmes, decided to intercede. She let it go on as she cleaned up the body and put it back in its container. Then she approached Asa and took his arm.

"Asa," she said gently, "I need a cup of coffee. Would you be a dear and get me one?"

"Um, Molly…" he trailed off.

"That's okay. We can get one together. Come on. They won't be stopping any time soon. Trust me, this happens almost all the time they work together on something. John will leave soon if everything is going to the formula. For now let's just go for some coffee, all right?"

Molly guided Asa out the door and through the hospital to the cafeteria. Slightly flustered, Asa did not know how to handle the situation. He did not think at all that Molly would be this forward with him. However, Molly took charge and ordered two coffees. They handed her the cups and she rummaged around for some money. Asa protested when Molly did this and paid for them himself.

"I could have paid," Molly said as they walked to a table.

"Nope. That's not how I work. The woman should never have to pay when they are with a man they know."

They sat down. Molly sipped her drink then asked, "So, what do you do?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean what's your job."

"Oh. That. Well, it's a little difficult to explain and I'd rather not get into it. I'm sure you could just ask Sherlock or John about it later."

"But I want to hear it from you. That way I know I'm getting the truth. You know how Sherlock can lie."

"That I do. Well, let's just say I'm in a position a lot like Mycroft's."

"Who's Mycroft?"

"That would be our eldest brother. He has a minor position in the government, but Sherlock would like to say that he is the government."

"So you're the government? Could you get me out of my taxes?" Molly chuckled a little as Asa smiled at her.

"I'm not in that kind of position. I do important things. Let's just say I'm the techie within the government."

"I see. It's that important, eh?

"Yes." Asa took a last sip of his coffee and stood up. "Well," he said, "it's been lovely. I hope to see you again soon, but I must be off now."

"Oh. Do you want to go for drinks later tonight?" Molly asked this without hesitation, breaking her shy personality in a moment of extrovertiveness.

Asa was taken aback. He stood there, staring at her for a minute before smiling at her.

"Dr. Hooper," he started. Molly's hopeful expression was cleared off her face. Her eyes flickered down; she didn't want to make eye contact with him anymore. Asa noticed this and quickly finished his thought. "I would love to go out with you tonight. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Molly's head snapped up and she smiled brightly at him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure when I'll be done with work. Sometimes we get in one late body that I have to do. How about I go to your flat?"

"To 221B? All right. Just text me when you're outside. I don't think Sherlock or John would appreciate you coming into their flat."

"All right. Can I have your number then?"

Asa took out a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote out his number. He handed it to her and smiled again, saying, "I look forward to your text. I'll see you later."

He took his coffee cup and slung his laptop bag over his shoulder. Extending his right arm, he shook hands with Molly then went on his way. Asa went back to the mortuary to tell Sherlock and John that he was going back to 221B. When he told them this, Sherlock only nodded and told him not to mess up anything in the kitchen. John was nicer and told him that Sherlock and him were most likely going to be out all night; there was a new development in a case and Lestrade wanted them to be at Scotland Yard as soon as possible.

Asa kept this in mind as he took a cab back to Baker Street. After paying the driver he sprinted up to the door, unlocked it and dashed back into the flat. He instantly settled down on his cot with his laptop pulled out and screens surrounding him. With his phone by his side, he worked on his new security system, awaiting Molly's text.

At nine o'clock His phone vibrated. In his excitement he almost dropped his computer while going for the mobile. He opened up the message.

_I'm waiting. –M_

Asa smiled. Before leaving he shut his system down and grabbed his wallet. He quickly put his coat on as he was descending the stairs. Mrs. Hudson called out to him.

"Just going out Mrs. Hudson. Thank you!" he replied.

He opened the door to the outside world and locked it behind him before turning around to see Molly smiling at him from the pavement. She was wearing a short black lace dress underneath her mackintosh. Giving a little wave, he stepped over to her and took her arm. At this gesture Molly blushed and turned away, not wanting him to see. Asa laughed.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I don't mind if you blush. I saw it anyway, you don't need to hide anything."

Molly turned to look at him. "Okay," she said quietly.

Confused by her sudden shyness, Asa began to walk with her. They went down the street and turned right at the intersection. As they wandered around the stars blinked above them, barely visible because of the buildings blocking them out. The moon cast a strange glow on the ground that mixed with the streetlights to create a pale yellow light which gave off an eerie ambience. They did not say anything as they walked. Occasionally they stopped in front of a few quaint shops to look at the window displays. Finally Asa broke their silence.

"We were going for drinks, right?" he reminded her gently.

"Oh, yes, right." She laughed nervously. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"I thought you would have an idea," Asa confessed. They both laughed.

"Well, someone has to make a decision."

"To be honest, I don't really feel like drinking today. Bars are not really my area."

"Oh. Don't like the crowds? Neither do I, actually."

"Do you want to go out to eat somewhere? I'm sure we could find a nice restaurant around here. I know quite a few good places around London if you want to go further out."

"Where you go I'll go."

"All right then. Let's get on the tube and we'll see where we end up."

Molly was completely trusting of Asa; he was a Holmes brother after all. So Asa led Molly to the tube and they seated themselves on the train. The compartment was completely empty aside from them. Taking advantage of this, Asa stood up and began to do a pole dance, causing Molly to laugh uncontrollably. He got to the point of shedding his coat and unbuttoning his sweater vest. His glasses were lying on the seat nearest to him and he was mussing up his already messy hair, giving her a smoldering look. He waved his hand for her to join him. Since she was tired, Molly decided to join him in his dance. They twirled around the pole together then moved away to "tango" which involved Asa wrapping his leg around the pole as he dipped Molly. They split up and moved to separate poles, each doing ridiculous dances around them.

The train stopped, jerking them harshly. Asa had a tenacious hold on the pole; the jerk loosened it and sent him tumbling to the ground. He burst out laughing but Molly looked concerned. She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" she asked, trying not to laugh at his laugh.

"Yeah, thanks. Maybe we should get off now?" Asa suggested.

"Good idea."

They left the train and ascended to street level. In a flash of boldness Asa grabbed Molly's hand and intertwined their fingers. Molly's eyes widened and she almost pulled away. Just as she was about to Asa gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled up at him and returned the squeeze.

"So just where are we going?" Molly asked.

"I was thinking we could go to this Italian down the way."

"You actually know where we are?"

"I know almost all of London's streets. I've spent many hours looking at maps and… organizing things for the city."

"Oh? I would love to hear more about it. Please."

Asa chuckled. "Not right now, Dr. Hooper. Maybe if we go somewhere quiet."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Molly had a huge grin on her face and was not at all nervous. She lightly pushed against him and he reciprocated.

"Come now, Dr. Hooper. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Assuming this was rhetorical, Molly didn't answer his question. Asa pushed against her like before.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

They stopped and Asa turned to face her. His hand came up to cup her face and he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly she turned away from him. She walked forward a few steps then turned to look back at him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I don't kiss on first dates."

"Oh, so this is a date now?"

"Well… yes. I asked you out, didn't I?"

Before Asa could answer, his mobile rang loudly from his coat pocket. He apologized and looked at the caller ID before hurriedly answering it.

"M?" he asked. A pause. "Bond? Why do you have M's mobile? Right, I see. You're WHAT? No no no no no, you can't come over here. Yes I see you. Just go home, okay? Well deal with it then. I don't care that you don't have anywhere else to go for the night, that's your problem, not mine. How vexing. Fine then. We'll meet you at 221B Baker Street. Get there as soon as possible." He hung up then turned back to Molly who was confused at the conversation she just witnessed. With a sorry air, Asa explained, "That was a colleague. He's in need of my help for the night. I told him we'd meet him back at Baker Street. He's just yonder actually, but I didn't want him to come over here. I thought maybe we could just have dinner over at the flat. I'll make it for you of course. That is if you're okay with that."

"Of course I am, Asa." Molly smiled but felt a little heartbroken. She supposed every Holmes was like this; work prevailed over any relationship.

"Thank you. Come on then, let's get going. How about we take a cab?"

Molly consented and they hailed one at the next main road. The ride to 221B was silent and tense, both not wanting to say anything that might offend the other. The cab pulled up to the flat and they got out, Asa paying quickly before leading Molly to the flat. As he was going to unlock the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and began to go into the building, Molly following him as he did.

They walked into the apartment and waiting for them was a man in a well-tailored gray suit. He had short gray hair and a smile on his worn, yet attractive, face. Asa was not startled by his presence, but Molly was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hello Q," the man said.

"007," Asa replied.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHT BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Author's Note: Please review and help me on anything I need to improve on. Thanks

Molly turned to Asa and sharply pulled on his coat sleeve. He broke eye contact with Bond and looked directly at his date. With the force of a great typhoon Molly shot a question at him.

"Who the hell is Q and why is this numbered man in your brother's flat?"

The man chuckled darkly and Molly glared at him. This only made him laugh louder. Asa raised his eyebrows at him until he finally stopped and turned to look at the mantle.

"Molly," Asa started gently, "This is James Bond. He likes to call me funny little nicknames-"

"For God's sake Q, tell her the truth." Bond turned back to face them and strode toward Molly. "I'm Agent 007, yes my name is James Bond. That man right there is Q, short for Quartermaster, he works in the Q-Branch of MI-6. I'm a field agent. Why didn't you tell your date all this before you went out with her?"

"Well it's strictly a need-to-know thing, isn't it?"

"If I went by that I would be fired by now."

"Maybe they changed the rules," he suggested unsure.

Bond got right into Asa's face as the debate went on. Finally he stroked the side of Asa's face, causing the Holmes boy to jerk back in shock and slap James.

"What the hell Bond!" he exclaimed.

Molly laughed and said, "Does gayness run in the family then, Asa?"

His eyes widened and he looked mortified. James gave a roar of laughter.

"Oh my God," the agent said, "is your brother actually gay? And what the hell kind of name is Asa?"

"You don't actually know his name?" Molly inquired.

"No, of course not. Why would I need to know Q's name? I'm sure that's a fake name, right?"

"It's not. It's perfectly real. Any other details would be good to keep out of this room until he leaves, Molly," Asa instructed. "I cannot risk my security with him knowing personal details about myself in case he gets tortured and decides to spill everything he knows about MI-6 to his assailants." He turned back to 007. "Now I must insist that if you are going to stay here tonight you go into the upstairs bedroom and you don't come out until 4:30 in the morning. Then you will leave this flat and forget everything about it including its location. Do you understand?"

"Yes, M."

"Good God, Bond, would you just shut up for once and obey orders?"

"I always obey my orders, though some not as well as others." He paused and for a while, no one spoke. Then he said, "All right you two, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at them then went up the stairs to John's upstairs bedroom.

When he was sure the man had left, Asa sighed and invited Molly to sit down while he made them dinner. She did and smoothed out her dress while she listened to Asa rummaging around in the kitchen. Asa was out of luck that night because there was no food to be found in any cupboard and the fridge was filled with bacteria colonies and parts of bodies.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, what the hell is wrong with you?" he sighed shaking his head.

"Nothing," said his brother's cold voice from behind him.

Asa jumped in surprise. He turned around and there was his brother standing there, cool as ever with his coat collar turned up, a cold look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute. John's waiting downstairs. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in. I thought better of you, brother."

"How did you get in?"

"Through John's bedroom window. Did you know there's a man in a suit up there? MI-6 if I'm not mistaken. He's probably monitoring you; I did see some listening devices that he tried to hide. Did you make those? At least Q-Branch did. Fantastic equipment. I would love to have some, if it's not much of a trouble to get them for me. I'll just pop out then. Enjoy your date." He went on as he turned around towards the door.

Sherlock strode out as suddenly as he was there. Asa peeked over at Molly who looked to be falling asleep on the couch. _That's why she didn't notice him, _he thought. _I guess it won't matter if I can't find any food then. I'd better make sure she's asleep first, though. _Asa stepped to the couch and gently prodded Molly. She stirred and blinked, sitting up a little dazed. She saw Asa's face in hers and she said,

"I'm sorry. I was dozing off. Long day at work. Um, what's for dinner then?"

_Shit. _"Well, my brother doesn't have food, but we could get take-out?"

"Perfect. Order whatever, it doesn't matter to me that much."

"Great. I'll just call them then."

He pulled out his mobile and went into the kitchen to place the order. As he was doing this, Molly stood up and began to walk around the cluttered room to get her body awake. She noticed a smiley face spray-painted onto the wall with holes in and around it. There was a moose head with earphones on it and an unfinished painting propped against the wall. She contemplated it then moved on in studying the room. Sherlock's books were scattered around in large stacks and across the floor. The entire flat was dominated by Sherlock's clutter, leaving almost no space for John's personal items. Molly tutted and began to subconsciously rearrange things, a habit from working so many hours at the mortuary.

Asa walked back in and found Molly messing up Sherlock's carefully placed items.

"Molly, no! Sherlock will be furious! Put those back where they came from!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Oh! I didn't know!" she was flustered and began to replace what she had arranged.

"That's all right. My brother can get very peculiar about certain things, that's all. It's not your fault. If anything I'll blame it on myself."

"Oh, don't do that." She moved away to sit in John's armchair. It looked cozier than the other square leather one across from it. "Anyway, when's the food getting here?"

"It'll be about twenty minutes now. I hope you like Chinese."

"Love it."

Asa sat in Sherlock's chair and crossed his legs like a graceful butterfly. He began to twiddle his thumbs and move them in typing movements. In his head there was a code he was working out as he sat and he needed to motion it out to make sure it was correct. Molly sat there watching him with fascination as he continued to do this, absorbed in his little world. He had even started to mouth some strings out and mutter to himself what he needed to fix. It had become a nervous habit of his to start coding in his head.

Molly became intensely annoyed and uncomfortable with this, so she snapped her fingers loudly and said, "Asa. ASA."

He jerked and shook his head. Adjusting his glasses, he looked over at her. Just as he was going to say something, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," he said. "Be back in a minute."

He left her alone again. A minute later he came up with an armful of steaming, sweet smelling take out boxes. Instead of trying to clear the kitchen table, Asa went to the living room and dumped them on the floor; some boxes threatened to open as they were rough handled. Throwing his hands in the air after a few clumsy attempts to try to straighten things out, Asa sat back and looked at Molly for help. She smiled and slid off her chair and sank to the floor. She set to setting the boxes upright and placing the two pairs of chopsticks to the side. They were set up in a two-by-three formation.

"There," Molly said, sitting back. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's get plates first, okay?"

"Where's the fun in that? Mixing it in the boxes is the only good way to eat Chinese food."

Without another word, Molly opened up all the cartons, picked a vegetable dish out and mixed rice with it. Then she took her chopsticks and began to eat the meal. Following her lead, Asa tried to do the same, though not with quite the same skill at shaking the rice into the main dish. After flinging copious amounts of food all over the living room, some of which ended up in his hair as well as Molly's, he had mixed it thoroughly and it was ready to eat.

They went through the meal laughing; Asa continually dropped grains of rice down his shirt and all over his body. When he brushed them off, he ended up grinding them into the floor or into his clothes on accident. This made him groan in frustration but when he saw Molly smiling and shaking with laughter he decided it wasn't so bad after all.

By the time they couldn't eat any more food, Asa was covered in rice and there were bits of it on his glasses, something which he could not abide. He tried to wipe it off with the edge of his shirt, but it only smeared the rice more.

"I have to wash this off," he said. "I cannot stand looking through smeared lenses. It just does not sit well with me."

"I'll start cleaning up then," Molly said.

They went their separate ways. In the ten minutes it took for Asa to get his lenses back to their usual glistening perfection, Molly had put all the take out boxes on the kitchen counter that was miraculously clear. Asa saw her hard work, thanked her, found a rag and began to wipe up the living room floor. He had to scrub hard to work the rice out of the wood flooring where it had already begun to dry. Molly had fetched a rag and had started to kneel beside him and help. They scrubbed together and eventually talk began to surface.

"I take it this is your first time properly eating Chinese takeout?" Molly asked.

"If that's what you call proper, then yes, it is. I'm used to it handed to me on a silver platter."

"I'm sure. You've never had Chinese like this?"

"No. As I said, it was handed to me on a silver platter. Literally. Mother was always fussy about how we ate, even what we ate. Chinese food was a rare occasion, and even then it was made by a gourmet chef and not European-ized. We had authentic Chinese food. It was rather delicious, though I don't quite remember all of the tastes."

"Well then. There's some insight for you." Molly stiffened a little at his superior feeling talk. She knew he didn't mean to sound so posh, but there was no helping it.

"Sorry. Did I offend you?"

"No, um, I just didn't know about you're background, that's all."

"Not many people do. I don't like to broadcast it. Growing up posh isn't always the nicest thing for adult life. People tend to think you only get your jobs because you went to the right schools, not because you've earned it and are genuinely talented and intelligent. It kind of hurts to be judged like that."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Molly was at a loss for words. True, they had a few glasses of wine, but that shouldn't have made him open up like that. She would not have expected that from anyone related to Sherlock.

"Sorry. Bad for a first date?"

"No. I like learning about people's backgrounds. I just didn't expect that."

"I see. Well, maybe we can talk about you?"

"I'm not nearly as interesting, I promise you that. How about we call it quits for tonight and come back another day? I'm getting kind of tired and I want to go home."

"Okay. We'll just get you a cab then and I'll get you back to your place. I don't want to leave you alone this late into the night. Trust no one. That's what my job has taught me."

"I accept your offer."

"Perfect. Let's go then."

It took them a total of fifteen minutes to get back to Molly's shared flat. She only hoped her mother hadn't been waiting up for her like she sometimes did. Seeing as there were no lights on, Molly assumed it would be all right to invite Asa to come inside for a cup of tea. He accepted her offer and they went in. After an hour of talking, Asa decided he needed to leave and get back to Bond. Molly watched him step into a cab then turned away as it drove off. She got ready for bed, thinking about the night she had and preparing herself for the mundane duties of tomorrow.

Asa got back to 221B. Waiting for him was Bond, sitting in Sherlock's chair with his arms crossed over his chest, gun resting on his left leg. When Asa cleared his throat, Bond looked up and smiled at him.

"Back already? That was unsuccessful," the agent said.

"She lives with her mother. Besides, she didn't even want to kiss me earlier, so I didn't want to push it."

"Ouch. You could use a few lessons on flirting, Q."

"And you could use a few lessons in how not to be a dick," he retorted.

"I won't be going to you for help then."

"Can you leave already Bond?"

"I'm working on it. So, Molly, is it? That's a cute girl. Where does she work?"

"Okay. It's time to go now." Asa grabbed James's upper arm and tugged on him, only moving his arm an inch. James Bond laughed at his attempt to move him out of the chair.

"Q, really? Why can't we just have a nice cuppa and chat like old friends?"

Asa sighed and sat in John's chair. There was no way he was going to move that strapping man full of muscle and sass. As he was settling in to talk about life with 007, the door slammed with a bang, causing the flat walls to vibrate for several seconds. Asa's eyes widened as he looked and saw Sherlock and John panting just inside the door. John was giggling and their hands were linked by each person's pointer and middle finger. Sherlock was smiling and telling John to keep quiet so as not to wake Mrs. Hudson. Then the tall man straightened up and saw his brother sitting across from a well-dressed man in a suit.

"This isn't Molly nor is it a client," he began, "so why is he in my flat, Asa?" he asked unhappily.


	4. Chapter 4

These characters aren't my yada yada yada. On another note, I won't be posting much for a while because of school reasons. Also that's why this is such a short chapter. So, sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's unedited, so any criticism is appreciated and all that.

"Oh, Asa, is it?" Bond asked. "Nice name."

"Shut up. Sherlock, John, this is James Bond. I work with him."

"So an MI-6 agent too! Let me guess, one of the 00s?"

"How does he know that?" Bond asked.

"I can tell from the stitching on your suit and the model of gun on your lap. Your shoes have reinforced stitching on them for when you get into fights obviously. They are not commercial nor are they normal shoes from the government. Your fingernails are chipped and cut supremely short; that can say something about your job or your personal hygiene preferences. I would go with your job on that one. You look to be the type to forget about cutting your nails if you had the chance, which looks like it might already be happening as there is slight growth. Your superior- former superior I should say- never liked you to look like you had ten-inch long fingernails. You have a lot of stress on the job and are never still for a moment, always looking for way out of the building; that is why you chose to sit in that chair. You like to know who's coming from the outside so you can expect them at the door and make a surprise move on them. Wise decision. Shall I continue?"

"Nope," Asa quickly spoke up. "You will not continue, thank you. In fact, Bond was just leaving."

"Shut up Q. I like this man."

"All right boys," John interjected. "I would like to know why this James Bond is in our flat?"

"This is…?"

"John. John Watson."

"Nice to meet you John Watson. Well, John, I'm here because I had nowhere else to go and Q let me stay here for the night," Bond answered.

"Why did you do that Asa?"

"I thought you were supposed to be gone all night."

"We were," Sherlock said, "but then something came up and we got in a bit of a scrape. Nothing I can't fix, however."

"Right. Well, this has been fun. Bond will be leaving, like I said, so that John can have his bedroom back."

John looked down. "I won't be needing that bedroom, I don't think, Asa."

"Oh God. You're finally fucking."

"No," Sherlock said. "Asexual, remember? That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy cuddling with someone or little things like that."

"Right. Well…"

"I'm glad to know more about your family, Q," Bond said. "This has been a very insightful experience. I don't know how I didn't know about this before."

"Yes. Such a loss for you, isn't it Bond? I'm sure you're just so happy right now. Well, if you do need to stay here for a few more hours then go back to John's bedroom and don't come down until you leave. Or better yet, climb out through the window so we don't have to see you again. And remember what I told you about forgetting everything you know about this place."

"Yes M."

"Oh shut up, Bond. Good bye."

Bond reluctantly left the main room and went to John's bedroom. Asa listened to make sure he had shut the bedroom door. Asa turned back to Sherlock and John. Sitting down with an exasperated sigh, John was in his lumpy arm chair, eying Asa quizzically. The youngest Holmes closed his eyes, counted to ten, then looked back at his brother and his blogger.

"You will be wanting an explanation?" he asked.

"No," Sherlock replied. "I have gathered all that I need. I expect you'll be going to bed soon."

"I'm just going to stay up, actually. You two can get ready for bed or whatever the hell you do. I don't want to think about it, so please don't make any noise or anything revealing."

"Asa, I'm-"

"Asexual, I know, you've stated that only a few minutes before. That doesn't mean I can't lay down some rules while we're at it. Good night."

Sherlock merely nodded and strode furiously into his bedroom. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence until the door slammed and there was a crash followed by a loud "Fuck!" John looked around before getting up and saying,

"I had better look into that. Um, good night Asa."

He marched to the bedroom and opened the door. Asa could hear him asking if Sherlock was okay; his brother only responded with a constrained groan. Shaking his head, Asa returned to his laptop and settled cross legged on his cot, computer on his lap and screens below him. He restarted his programs and began to revise his code.

Agent 007 woke up in his suit on an unfamiliar bed. His training kicked in and he jumped up, reaching for his gun. Then he remembered where he was. Relaxing, James Bond sank back down onto the firm bed. He grew uncomfortable merely lying in his suit, so he stood up and walked out of the room and down to the main room of the flat. He saw Asa curled up on the floor embracing his laptop and curled around his monitors. The boy's glasses were askew due to being pushed up by the floor and his cardigan was twisted about his body.

Pitying the poor nerd, Bond went up to him and pried the laptop out of Asa's arms. Asa muttered in his sleep and tried to hang onto his computer before Bond yanked it completely away from him. With an outcry Asa jerked awake. The sight before him was blurry, so he straightened his glasses to see James standing in front of him, smiling from ear to ear with his laptop dangling in his hand.

"Don't drop that!" Asa exclaimed.

"Calm down, Q. I'm doing you a favor by taking this away from you. You need to get out in the world. It's a problem when I find you wrapped around your hardware in the morning." The agent paused. "That could have been phrased better."

"Dear God, Bond, isn't it a little early for sexual innuendoes?"

"Speaking of which, where is your brother and his lover?"

"I don't know, out. They leave early in the morning if they like. Do you expect me to keep track of everything he does? And what about you leaving?"

"Yes, shortly I'll be gone. You need to set me up with the means to get out of here discreetly. I believe I'm being followed. Well, until I came here, of course. That was a perfectly safe decision. So, are you up to the challenge?"

"I just woke up."

"What about all that about doing more damage in your pyjamas before a cup of Earl Grey than I could do in a year in the field?"

"I regret saying that."

"Good. Now help me out and I'll be on my way."

"What exactly do you need help with? I think you're managing it just fine."

"I need you to pull up everything you've got on a certain Sebastian Moran."

"Holy shit. Moran? You're dealing with Moran?!"

"Yes, I am, thank you very much. It was completely accidental and M still doesn't know, so please do not let the cat out of the bag. It would be very distressing for me."

"No. I must alert MI-6. If you have a lead on him we can find him and finally take him down. He's the only one who's been keeping Moriarty's network alive all these years. Holy shit. You are in deep trouble, 007."

"That's why I need you to get me out of it. So, please, get me out of it!"

"Calm down, calm down. I honestly don't know how to help you."

"Isn't there some crazy gun or radio or, hell, I don't know, _exploding pen_ you can give me to make my life easier?"

"It doesn't work like that and no, there is nothing I can give you. I want you to leave this flat right away. Go somewhere far away from here, like MI-6 headquarters where you should be at a time like this. Then I am going to follow you from a safe distance so that I can notify M of the current situation. This plan will not be deviated from, do you understand?"

"Fine. God, I'm letting a boy give me instructions. What have I come to?"

"You have become wise. Now do as I say."

Without further deliberation Bond left the flat and walked covertly out of the street. Asa watched from the window, making sure he was around the corner before picking up his mobile and sending a text to Sherlock to inform him of his whereabouts. Then he donned his coat, gathered his laptop, and went out the door. On the quiet side street he walked a ways until he turned onto a main road. From there he walked to the tube. That would take him to the station nearest headquarters and it would be a safe way of travelling, just in case Moran was watching out for MI-6 operatives.

Asa Holmes stood in front of MI-6 in 30 minutes. He had walked to the building in the most roundabout ways, not knowing if that would be good or bad for someone tailing him (he figured it was good from all the movies he had seen). The young man hopped up the steps of the building and bustled through the door after swiping his ID card. The main entrance was filled with people in well-tailored outfits as usual, but Asa did not have time to extend common courtesy with these people. He abruptly shook off their greetings and pushed past them to get into M's office. He opened the door but the head of MI-6 was gone.


End file.
